Kiba's Kapture
by Rascal609
Summary: Kiba ends up replacing Shikamaru, as diplomat, and he actually uses his brain, and finds out something, what happens when he gets captured?
1. The begining

A/N well I found the beginning of a Fan fic I was writing so it felt like such a shame if I don't finish it, so of course here I am, random challenge from a friend to match this pairing. :} So Rand R please! WEEE

"Kiba." an anbu said, appearing next to him. "Lady Tsunade wishes to speak to you immediately." he then poofed away causing Kiba to roll his eyes, they couldn't just walk away. Waste of chakra in his opinion but hey it made them happy. Kiba nodded to the empty spot in case said anbu was watching, and headed there Akamaru swift on his heals. Tsunade opened the door beckoning them in. "Shikamaru's dead." she stated, Kiba's eyes widened. "How?" she sighed, sipping her sake. "Coming from the Sand Village." He nodded, "What does that have to do with me?" he asked curious. He knew Shikamaru, not well enough to mourn.

"We need a new ambassador." Kiba's eyes widened, "Just for a year." she paused, "NO! Hell no! I won't go near those sand siblings!" She laughed, "Yes you are!They were even so kind as to assign Kankuro to help you when you arrive." "No! Shino would be better, or Neji!" She shook her head, "No, you are going, prepare. You will be gone a year." She punched her desk in half in anger at his lack of obedience. "Yes Hokage-sama!" Kiba stumbled away from her enraged form stammering attempting to flee the room.

"Why do we have to go Akamaru?" Kiba growled glaring at the road. He arrived swiftly home, throwing clothes into a bag, with enough food for their trip, they headed back to the Hokage tower, bowing to her, they were both shocked when she tossed a robe at Kiba. "Your ambassador robe." Kiba shook his head in disbelief, "I'm not wearing this!" "Only when you get there, you don't have to travel in it, it gives them a reason not to kill you." Kiba shook his head, "Didn't help Shikamaru now did it?" "Kiba..." her anger evident, he hastily bowed biding a hasty retreat. He wasn't about to anger her again. Backing up she tossed him a letter directed to Gaara, their leader.

"Now go." Kiba left swiftly taking off towards his year of hell. They rested at a rock seperating the two countries, traveling swiftly he was antsy to arrive, worried slightly about the ones who beat Shikamaru, the strategist. They heard a rustle, and Kiba smirked, leaping up, he sprinted into the bush, smelling out the spy. Akamaru circled ready to kill. They cornered the ninja, smirking wickedly, "I'm in a bad mood, bad day to stalk us." Kiba charged using their twister combo. "This bloke killed Shikamaru?" Kiba shook his head incredulously, "Shikamaru must have been sleeping or something." "No, we did." Kiba turned swiftly around, three rogue ninja had appeared behind him, from the sand. "How the heck did they catch me off guard, I didn't smell them at all?" he thought growling.

Kiba was slightly confused, "Now, why are rogues trying to kill the mutual pact between the two villages?" Kiba asked gazing at them. They smirked, and began their jutsu. "Akamaru, I believe we should run." They sprinted grabbing their supplies off the ground, and headed into the desert. Kiba dodged around dunes, Akamaru leaping over them, realizing he was in their home turf, so he needed to be faster and constantly on guard or he and Akamaru would be screwed. He followed the map and jumped into a cave, backing deep into it, panting, he would have to wait until morning to continue it was too dark for him to safely find the way. He kept his eye on the entrance watching for the ninja.

They slept in shifts, keeping guard. When morning broke they took off, they had to be there by noon. "I hate this." Kiba grumbled really wanting to track the rogues, but it wasn't his mission, he was an ambassador... They were close, Kiba changed into the robes muttering at the heat, and they soon arrived. "Kazekage, Kankuro, Tamari." Kiba bowed in turn to each respectfully clenching his fists underneath the robes. They all stared at him both shocked at him being selected and his formal manners, he chose to be rude, he could be as polite as Shikamaru and as tact full when needed, but charging first was more his style.

Kiba sighed unclenching his fists, "There were three rogue ninja of yours near the border." Kiba mentioned feeling awkward. Gaara stared at him, and Kiba felt a little animosity from the Kazekage. "Kankuro." Gaara said, "Yes." "Your in charge of... the new one." Kankuro nodded sullenly, Tamari looked sad, Kiba faintly recalled a rumor that she went out with Shikamaru, if it was true she must be deeply sad. The two siblings left, and Kiba huffed, rolling up the sleeves which were keeping him hotter than a stove. The weather here was stifling, like living in an oven.

Kiba sat down and patted Akamaru, wondering how he'd survive the heat, as well as being a diplomat, a sigh escaped his lips. "Want to race later?" he asked Akamaru, easiest way to explore, and get some exercise.

Kankuro glared, "Can't believe I got stuck with you! I was hoping someone hot would come..." and he began walking, "Come on idiot." Kiba shrugged and and stood up, Akamaru at his heals. They followed sprinting as they sped up, Kiba was betting Kankuro was testing his sped. Smirking he accepted the challenge readily, he kept pace with the Sand Ninja easily. "Not as weak as when I had to save you huh?" Kankuro baited receiving a growl from the dog ninja. Kankuro came to an abrupt stop at an apartment building. "Here is where you'll be staying." Kiba gazed at the building it was nice, "No room at the tower?" Kiba inquired suspiciously, the diplomat stayed at the tower to watch for suspicious activities in the tower. "Tower is being remodeled, and Shikamaru's stuff hasn't been removed." Kiba raised an eyebrow but accepted that excuse he'd push the issue later.

"Alright, am I to assume all my necessary items are in there?" he inquired meaning furniture and such. Kankuro nodded, and Kiba shrugged accepting the key Kankuro pulled out of no where. "Thanks, I expect a full tour of the village in a few hours after I get settled, can you give this to the Kazekage, from Tsunade." his first test to see if Kankuro would obey him as a diplomat. "No matter what issues you have with me Kankuro, I'm here as a diplomat, if not treated as such, I shall immediately send a report to the Hokage." Kankuro's eyes widened, Kiba knew he still looked to him as a ninja, not diplomat. Akamaru yipped, shocked that Kiba expressed his position, and how it would affect the relations between villages. "Yeah I get you." Kankuro said look thoughtful before he left, same way the anbu did. "Flashy bastards." Kiba muttered, he could do the same, but he chose to walk so people could see him, less flashy.

Glancing at the number on the key he walked up to his apartment, stepping in, "Wow they go all out." he said in a sarcastic tone, a pull out couch, and a minimally stocked kitchen sat waiting for him. Kiba sighed pulling out his wallet, he brought a lot of cash in case such a thing occurred. The Hokage was to give him enough to get him through and she did. He set his clothing in the creaky old dresser and noted there was no bed, "Joy sleeping on the couch bed." he groaned, he hated them, he'd buy a bed and real couch, as well as some kitchen supplies. First though he wanted a cooked meal not a travel lunch. He pulled out old ingredients, wondering who had got him his things, a homeless person? He had enough to make Spaghetti and a salad, he'd have to trim up the lettuce to make it edible, but not bad for him. Mixing up ingredients he added a few spices and after simmering the meat in the sauce for an hour and a half, he added the last few touches and began the noodles. Right as he expected, three hours after arriving, Kankuro knocked.

Kiba answered the door, "Come in and update me while I eat." he'd made a lot of spaghetti so he put some on Kankuro's plate, his, and then a bowl full for Akamaru who ate with zeal. "No salad for you boy." Kiba smiled rubbing his ears. "Alright eat whatever you want, but do hurry to inform me, what has occurred, whats the status with the other countries, pretend I'm one of your students at the school and give me a complete lesson." Kiba wasn't about to admit the kids at school probably knew more about the situation between the two villages than him, but hey he was more worried about missions than the silly politics. Tsunade screwed up choosing him as diplomat, but he was making the best of it, getting to boss Kankuro around, deffinantly worth it. The whole reason he was acting so professional, because it amused him to watch Kankuro try to understand, Kiba was controlling his energy, but he'd need a good run from not tackling Kankuro or yelling, or acting like normal.

Kankuro filled him in all the behind the scenes stuff while eating, "Wow you can cook?" Kiba nodded Akamaru had left after he ate to go lounge in the living room, boring political stuff, not his thing, or Kiba's. "Gosh I hate this mission." Kiba muttered, sighing, "Why? You seem perfect for it, you haven't even fallen asleep... Shikamaru did that even with Tamari." Kankuro laughed Kiba shook his head. "Its interesting, but not my style, issues, I'd rather deal with directly not with behind the scenes BS." Kankuro nodded, "I hear ya, like the sound, trying to push in to our area, but Gaara's subtly keeping them out, no battles just politics..." Kankuro gasped, Kiba smiled faintly, see the hidden stuff they didn't let Konaha know. He'd mark that in his report. "Ahh I know." Kiba continued on as if he'd already known that, it wasn't a big deal.

Finishing up he put the dishes away he'd wash them later and stood up, "Alright sorry I wasted your time, tour time." Kankuro nodded and they headed off Akamaru choosing to stay behind. Kiba rolled up his sleeves as well as the lower portion of the garb, he was sweating and needed a little air, he wore shorts and a T-shirt underneath so he was ok. Kankuro shook his head faintly, "Hey try wearing this outfit and see how long you can stay comfortable." Kiba growled mentally mapping out the place. Kankuro stopped, "I need to check something, I'll be back." Kiba nodded standing outside a building.

"Hum?" he thought hearing something in the alley. He crept over, gazing in calmly, the rogue ninja were beating up what appeared to be anbu ranking person of the sand. "Great. You guys just have to cause trouble, starting to think you guys like me or something." Kiba snarled diving in and drop kicking all three who scrambled away.

"What are you doing here?" They growled and Kiba laughed, "Kicking your butt thats what." they charged but the leader glanced up "Stop, here comes the Kazekage's brother, we must leave." Kiba growled but they poofed, "Damn ninja." he helped the anbu fellow up, he was coughing blood. "Come on lets get you to Kankuro. Kankuro was shocked to say the least to see Kiba helping one of his anbu. He'd become the anbu leader several months ago. "What happened?" he snarled at his anbu. Kiba answered as the guy was clearly not well enough to talk. "Those three rogues are in your village. Nice guards." he commented shaking his head. He wondered how three rogues managed to sneak into the sand, it was nearly impossible, something wasn't settling right with him.

Kankuro took the man and vanished, Kiba sighed, he'd finish the tour on his own, and scout for the rogues. They were interesting he wanted to figure something out. "Hum, odd how Shikamaru disappeared during this Sound incident Konaha is supposed to not know about." he thought gazing around hopping roof to roof in the damn robes. He stuck out like a sore thumb, he would bring a bag next time and have some gear, he had a few weapons, but the robe had no pockets. He fluttered through the streets gazing.

Kiba was starting to wonder if Shikamaru had stumbled into something he wasn't supposed to know, and been killed on the way back. The sand was so paranoid it was hard to sneak in, yet the three rogues were clearly wandering easily around. Interesting. Kiba watched the villagers all eying him suspiciously. Stopping at a store, he bought a few things he needed a bed would be brought to his house the next day as well as the appliances, he also purchased some food articles. The people were cold and glared at him, something that was both amusing and curious. He carried his bags carefully seeing neither hide, nor hair of the ninja.

Kiba opened his apartment and didn't hear Akamaru, the first sign of something wrong. He silently set the bags down gazing around the corner, Akamaru was out cold someone had hit him with a dart, "Aka!" Kiba thought sniffing, he didn't smell anything, he gazed around, stripping out of the robes, and swiftly traveling the whole apartment, ears perked for the faintest sound. All he heard was the clink of glasses in the sink... Kiba paused, he hadn't put dishes in the sink, and they wouldn't be clanking if he had. As he turned to return to the kitchen everything went to heck, a kunai was heading towards him, he flipped away. "Great. What the heck is going on?" he growled cartwheeling swiftly towards the door.

Akamaru was exactly where he'd been left, Kiba saw no one, he hissed gazing at the open window, he searched the whole apartment, no one was there. He closed the window placing seals, someone opens it and it would blow. He picked up Akamaru and went to the bedroom, yawning. He set a few traps and lay on the floor sleepy, Akamaru was out and he needed sleep, he'd figure out what happened the next day.

When he awoke he stiffened, smelling someone in there, he stealthily slid through the apartment, and had a kunai to the man's throat before hesitating, "Kankuro? You shouldn't sneak into a ninja's house." Kiba relaxed removing the Kunai Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Last I knew you weren't silent enough to sneak up on me. "Your little rogues were here last night." Kiba muttered gesturing to the seals. He deactivated them shaking his head, "There's something fishy going on here." Kiba muttered and noted Kankuro stiffen, yeah he was on the right trail.

"Kiba there's work to be done, so unless the Kazekage calls you stay here today, the villagers didn't like you wandering about without a proper escort." Kiba snorted, "Yeah like I'm a fifteen year old virgin girl who needs an escort to safely go places." Kiba rolled his eyes, "I'll do as I please, your Kazekage can not control a Konaha diplomat, we are bound to record and send everything to the Hokage." which was a reminder Kiba needed to do that, or Tsunade would kill him.

Kiba watched Kankuro poof, "Seriously flashy." he grumbled watching Akamaru stumble out of the room, "Yeah boy they got you, they are cloaking their scent or else they smell like sand." Akamaru agreed sneezing. They headed off to explore, without the garb, though he kept it in a bag in case. He stayed in the shadows and they observed, Akamaru sniffing the scents. "care to talk to the animals here buddy?" Kiba asked and Akamaru took off to comply. Kiba remained in the shadows and stiffened when he heard a familiar voice approach, boy was he shocked to see the rogue walking around being friendly with the villagers, his headband was switched, so either the rogue getup was a disguise or this was, and he was betting on the rogue one because clearly he was a nice guy around here. "Interesting." Kiba thought, wishing he had Shikamaru's brain, to put the pieces together. Akamaru appeared next to him and they headed back to the apartment.

Kiba swiftly wrote a report, summoning the messenger bird, he couldn't trust the Sand ones, he sent it off, just in time it seems as a voice came from the door way. "Boss, we didn't catch him in time!" Kiba smirked, well this would be fun. He and Akamaru did the beast mimicry jutsu and attacked two were dead by the time they were done, only the leader stood.

Kiba smelled the sand, and it clicked, "Crap." he muttered as sand swarmed the whole room, he pinched his nose and sealed his lips Akamaru sneezing to keep the sand out. "Kazekage." Kiba muttered gazing calmly as Gaara appeared. The rogue bowed. "You are smarter than you appear Inuza." Kiba smirked, "Its probably why she sent me the old bat." he sighed, she knew he was rash, but observant, he was most likely slower than Shikamaru was at solving the problem but he did solve it. "Come to think of it Shikamaru's body wasn't found, you guys said you saw his few remains, so I can conclude you have him trapped here. Impressive. But you won't trap us as easily." Shikamaru's tactics were a lot easier to avoid, Kiba could demolish things.

They attacked, both knowing they had no chance against the Kazekage, but hey they wouldn't give up but dodging every piece of sand, not so easy, especially if there is waves of it. Kiba ducked and scrambled away, Akamaru doing the same, everytime they hit Gaara his ultimate defense got in the way.

Even though they managed to land two hits that caused the man to bleed, they were caught in the air kicking clenches of the sand, Akamaru shifting back into a pup. "Great." he thought, blinking as the world started going black. "Knew this would be a cruddy job here two days and were prisoners, or worse dead." then all thoughts vanished and he faded into the blackness.

A/N Yeah bad first chapter its late... :}


	2. Warriors

A/N Ok felt the urge to update again before school starts next week. So yeah... :} I'm currently working on a novel so this may be my last update for a while, but meh I was bored today! Love everyone!

Kiba let out a soft groan, eyes fluttering open. His first realization was that he was chained to a wall, arms shackled together above his head uncomfortably. His legs were bolted tightly to the wall. Chakra seals decorating his new accessories. "Great, add on the fact that I'm wearing only my boxers, and I musta had one hell of a party last night." Kiba groaned head aching, he was willing to bet he'd struggled when they chained him, though he couldn't remember. Kiba scanned the room searching for Akamaru, what he found, left little in the way of hope, Shikamaru was chained in the same setup as Kiba, though a lot more bloodied and beaten.

"Hey Shikamaru, you sleeping, or dead?" Kiba said, jokingly, but he was serious in part. Shikamaru moved slightly, lifting up his head. "They sent you? How troublesome." Kiba growled, "Stop complaining and use your brain to get us out of here!" Shikamaru snorted, "Do you think I let them do this to me? Troublesome." Kiba sighd yanking fiercely at his bindings. "They are enhanced, so unless you are Naruto, we are screwed, Literally." Kiba looked at him oddly, "What happened to you?" Kiba was extremely worried.

He took Shikamaru's silence as time to analyze their prison. They were in a box of clay, chakra draining seals the decour of every inch, Kiba didn't even see a door. He wondered how the heck they had air with no air holes. "Where are we?" Shikamaru just gazed silently, "Okay, you don't know, gotcha..." Kiba sighed, "Well how did it take you so long to figure out there were issues? Aren't you supposed to be the genious?" Kiba yelled aggrevated and more than a little worried at Shikamaru's care less attitude.

Shikamaru had only been here a week if Gaara properly informed them, but his wounds looked much older, Kiba smacked his head mentally. Shikamaru had been stationed there for a four month period, since he was the normal representative reports weren't mandatory. "Crap you've been trapped for months." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow remaining silent, clearly shocked at Kiba's reasoning skills. Kiba could smell the anguish coming off the ninja, he must have given up hope of rescue weeks ago. "Great, at least inform me on what happened to you, I need to be prepared."

Shikamaru glared at him, "Shikamaru, I'll get us out, now spill so I can think." And people called him an idiot, but he hadn't been trapped for months... yet. "Tamari slipped something into my drink when I started to question some 'rogues' that looked like some of their anbu I'd been observing. Apparently Gaara's absorbed more of the demonic traits, he plans to control all of the countries. Konaha is the only one really standing in his way. He planned to keep us as ally's till he finished the rest, troublesome demon."

"So what have they been keeping you for? Why not kill us?" Kiba asked practically, if they escaped they could easily ruin Gaara's chances. Shikamaru laughed almost wickedly, "We are free toys for him or the demon to play with, with no consequences, after all, we are dead." "Well I managed to slip a note out to Tsunade, so she knows somethings up." Shikamaru looked stunned, "You figured it out?" Kiba shook his head, almost amused by the shock, really did everyone think he was stupid? What about when he fought the twins trying to save Sasuke... Really he's smarter than they thought. "Not all of it, just that the rogues worked for Gaara, not really rogues, and mistreating the people." Shikamaru nodded faintly, "Yeah the ones who don't blindly follow him are tortured."

"So what part do the siblings play in it?" Shikamaru shook his head, "Tamari is in charge of the army, Kankuro is the persuasive and stratigic one, he's the least violent, but most loyal to Gaara." Kiba nodded, "He tried to warn me so he can't be set on our destruction." Shikamaru tensed gaze traveling to the door, he relaxed and tried to look unconcious. Could have fooled Kiba if not for his nose.

Kiba watched as the sand shifted letting four figures in, Gaara and the 3 'rogues'. "O look Sandy's here to build a castle." Kiba muttered pulling on his chains furiously, ignoring them cutting deep into his wrists and legs. He had no ground purchase, and the 'wall' of sand gave so he was limited on force.

A slap echoed throughout the room, "Ahh Gaara knows how to act like a girl in fights." Kiba spat out the blood from his now cut cheek. He needed to get all the information he could even if that took getting a beating. "Silence." Gaara glared, obviously Shikamaru used the silent observing method. "Aww does lil Gaara fear Kiba's big bad voice?" Kiba laughed even as fear iced his blood, the mad look in Gaara's eyes was worthy of death, but Kiba ignored it, even at the kunai to his throat. Though the kunai to the side caught him off guar, he gasped hissing at the sudden pain.

"You will obey e or you will die." Kiba snorted wincing as Gaara twisted the kunai in his side. "Yeah I'd rather be dead than obey a traitor who killed my friend." "Your pooch is still alive, unless you anger me." Kiba's eyes widened, "Hum, maybe I'll have him killed." Kiba shook his head, "Please don't!" he begged softly he couldn't let Akamaru get hurt because of him. Gaara yanked the kunai out and Kiba went slack against the chains. "Leave Akamaru alone, and I'll do whatever you ask." he could smell Shikamaru's anger. "Wait... How do I know he is even alive..." Kiba hissed eyes blazing.

Gaara waved a hand and a bulge appeared in the sand wall, emerging as a bubble with numerous seals and sitting inside... was Akamaru. "Aka!" Kiba growled seeing the wounds on his pup. Gaara touched the orb and bolts flew through it Akamaru fell twitching in pain, and whining in agony. "Stop!" Kiba yelled tears falling down his face, "Please! I'm begging you." he whimpered and Gaara smirked removing his hand, the orb floated back into the wall. "That's better." Kiba growled. The second he was free he'd kill the Kazekage, no one hurt his pup.

Gaara smirked, "Maybe you'll put up a fight." Gaara gestured to Shikamaru who tensed, "all he does is close his eyes anymore." Kiba had no idea what the man was talking about, but he resisted the urge to look at Shikamaru, he'd been badly hurt already, if Kiba could distract Gaara, then in a week or two Tsunade would have a brigade to save them, or take out the Kazekage. Whichever worked. "heh you want a fight? I'd be happy to kill you, as well as your little boys." Gaara smirked two of the 'rogues' were different as Kiba had happily killed two of them before being captured. "Shall we test that? If you kill all three of my guys in the same match, I'll let your dog go." Kiba glanced at him to see if he was serious. "Sure as long as Akamaru is set free alive, and well, and I can see him walk away." Kiba knew the second Akamaru was out of sight then he would outspeed anyone, the dog was fast. Gaara nodded, "Deal, you can't kill my boys." Kiba smirked even with this injury he was faster than most ninja, he had to figure a plan, "Sure can." Gaara unlocked his chains and Kiba crashed to the floor, "I need my supplies, and clothing first."

Gaara shrugged and one of the ninja tossed him his stuff. Kiba risked a subtle glance to Shikamaru and saw him slumped in defeat, he was sure Kiba would die, great. The strategist had no hope for Kiba... Crap. "Excuse me, Akamaru is one of my tools." Gaara rolled his eyes and Akamaru floated back in. Kiba smirked, "Ok boy lets take them out." Akamaru yipped in agreement, and shook off the pain, he limped over. The ground gave and they were in a fighting arena, Kiba gave one of his healing pellets to Akamaru who pulsed with energy. "We will take them out. And then you will go to Konaha and tell them everything ok?" Akamaru hesitated but nodded, "Good boy." they stretched, watching the ninja, "Ok, they only know one of our attacks, maybe two, lets use them for a while then use our big one." Akamaru nodded and they did beat mimicry. Splitting up they attacked one of them was stupid and attacked Akamaru without watching his back, he wouldn't do that again with a broken neck. The other two had each other's back and Kiba and Akamaru attacked ferouciously, ending up with a few cuts, but they managed to tear the two apart, one was a Fire expert, and the other earth, so it was an interesting combination.

"Heh, lets show them." Kiba said and they became the giant white dog, stunning the two ninja, one of them died in their jaws, the other one emitted flames burning their paws. They tossed him up and around battering the man to death. Shifting back they dusted off their clothes and scanned their injuries, one broken rib, nothing big, Akamaru had a few cuts and bruises but Kiba had taken the most hits he wanted Akamaru healthy to escape. He fell to his knees panting, "Told you I could take them, now you release Akamaru." Gaara sighed nodding, chains were clamped back to Kiba, who barely struggled, he was bleeding a lot, and he'd be unconcous soon so he rushed them. He stumbled behind Akamaru who calmly walked towards the exit, everyone in the village chucked things, but they ignored it. Gaara opened the gate, and Akamaru took off, Kiba nodded wincing in pain as they yanked him by the chains back towards the tower. He now knew where they were, in the tower below the building.

Akamaru knew as well, they'd be either rescued or dead soon, either way. Akamaru was safe. Kiba smiled happily before falling unconscious.

He awoke with a start, back on the wall, and in his boxers. "Do they have a fondness for men in boxers?" he growled groaning. His rib was poking his lung, it hurt. "I can't believe you beat them... They must have been stupider than the ones that got me." Kiba shrugged, "I'm stronger than you think Shikamaru." he shrugged and the door opened both drew their eyes to the figure entering. "Kankuro." Kiba hissed eying the ninja. "Hey don't get mad at me that you didn't listen." Kiba hissed fighting against his bindings. "You won't escape, and someone was sent after your dog." Kiba rolled his eyes, "There's a reason we use that breed, you won't catch him, I have no fears." Kankuro sighed, "Well we will have taken over three other villages by then so Konaha won't be so steady. Do you really think they can penetrate the sand village?" Kiba spat at Kankuro rolling his eyes, "Do you think Konaha is going to let you threaten the peace?" Kiba laughed.

"Even if we die, I have no worries you won't succeed." Kankuro stiffened, "I'm not here to discuss with you." he looked like he felt faintly guilty though, "Your village is going to be destroyed because you guys can't tell Gaara he's gone mad." Kankuro glared, reaching up and yanking Kibas hair so his face was closer, "Don't you ever talk about Gaara like that. He is our leader, and we follow him." Kankuro hissed. "If he's your leader, your screwed and you know it." Kiba smirked ignoring the pain in his scalp. Kankuro released him and walked to Shikamaru gently feeding him and cleaning him up, before he grudgingly did the same to Kiba. "The only reason you guys aren't dead is because of me, you should be grateful mutt." Kiba sighed, "Being dead, and free versus prisoner of a crazed psychopath. I take death anytime." Kankuro hissed, and left Kiba sighed. "He's right Kiba, he's the only one who bothers being nice to us... Troublesome as that is we need him." Kiba shook his head.

Kiba growled Shikamaru where is your loyalty?" Shikamaru just gazed at him, "Do you think they will get all of this info if we are dead idiot. Troublesome as this is, there's a reason I'm not antagonizing." Kiba sighed.

They lay against the wall silently Kiba thinking, and Shikamaru sleeping, how he could sleep in the position beat Kiba, he wasn't even willing to try it was so uncomfortable. Kankuro came in a few hours later, and sat on a blanket toying with his puppets. Kiba silently gazed at him, not glaring, just curious as to why he was there, probably observing them. "Your dog hasn't been captured." the puppeteer said while his puppets wrestled. Kiba smirked, "Yeah... No one catches my pup." he was happy even if he died Akamaru would be safe in the pack, if the dogs owner dies, the dog becomes a nurse maid in effect, guarding compounds and the pups.

"Gaara wants to kill you two." Kiba shrugged at the comment, "Well whatever the great Kazekage wants." he said sarcastically.

"Kiba, do you not understand the position your in? Are you really that big of an idiot?" Kiba smiled faintly, "Kankuro, we as a village signed an alliance, you as a village broke it, you are now open to being freely attacked by ALL the ninja villages, the only thing stopping them is us. We have valuable information they don't want us dead, we die, and they find out, your village, will be destroyed." Kankuro stiffened, knowing the repercussions of such an act. "So if my death helps my village crush yours, and Akamaru is safe, I don't give a damn." Kiba did care faintly, but all Shinobi knew they risked death on any mission, he had all of his effects in order.

"Do you really disregard your own life so much?" Kankuro snarled. Kiba attempted a shrug, but had to settle for just staring at Kankuro.

Kankuro sighed standing up and leaving, Kiba watched the wall, noting that Kankuro had left a kunai just a few feet from him. "Ahh teasing me." Kiba thought, he couldn't reach it, but he sure as hell tried. Shikamaru stirred waking from his slumber. "You just missed a visit from our executioner." Shikamaru shook his head, "Well troublesome, one of us needs to live and get the information to Hokage..." Shikamaru groaned and his chains flared, he was using his chakra... "Shikamaru don't! Or you'll die!" The man was too beaten to use his chakra. "You're stronger than me, get out and get to the Hokage." his shadow stretched grabbing the kunai he whimpered in pain, but the kunai was tossed up to Kiba's hands, he caught it easily. "Get out troublesome." Shikamaru collapsed against his bindings his heart slowing down. "Crap. I've got to get both of us out of here." the chains were draining all of the chakra from Shikamaru. Kiba swiftly picked the lock on his hands falling over, his feet were harder, but he managed and darted to Shikamaru slicing off all the drainers. He was unconscious, barely breathing, and his heart was too slow, but he wasn't dead.

Picking the locks was easier with full control, so Shikamaru swiftly fell into his arms. "Ok, lets figure this out." Kiba thought, gazing at the sanded over entrance. He'd watched them enter, and leave, they always stepped on a specific spot. Kiba tapped it and the sand opened up. Pearing around there was no guards, he knew how to leave because he'd gone with Akamaru. He darted through ignoring his injuries, pausing and hiding in the shadows. He was thankful there was no dog ninja here, or they would be doomed.

It was hard, he had to knock out two guards with only one kunai, but they were dead, and they were free in the village. Kiba was swiftly back to his appartment, they hadn't managed to clean it up yet, he smirked tossing on his travel clothes and dressing Shikamaru, he wiped off his marks and brushed his hair, he did the same to Shikamaru, hiding their headbands. "Ok, lets jet." he muttered sprinting across rooftops he had to dodge into an alley because there were guards touring the town. "Great, its impossible to break in, how the hell can you even break out?" he growled glancing at the entrance, his only hope was a tunnel, of some sort. Kiba sighed, he walked to the entrance staying in the shadows, Shikamaru cradled in his arms, he wished he was good at Genjutsu so he could hide the ninja.

Kiba slowly made his way through the entrance, silent as the breeze, he passed two guards easily, but the entrance itself had several traps he could see, he didn't know what he couldn't. "Crap." he thought, and Shikamaru was starting to stir faintly. Kiba did the only thing he could do, he sprinted, dodging the traps, and the two guards were on his tail. "Ok, lets race." he murmured sprinting across the sand, he dodged behind dunes and around, and finally he was enough ahead he dug into one, and covered the entrance with a faint layer of sand. "Hah." he thought watching as they ran by through a hole.

"Ok, I can smell Kankuro, he's coming, Shikamaru wake up." Shikamaru groaned, "Ok your awake, I'm going to lead them away and keep you hidden, you get back to the Hokage, I can survive here longer than you." Kiba tossed his bag with their headbands, some food, and water, and his health pills. "Ok, tell them I'm dead. Don't let them hesitate, because I probably will get killed..." Kiba smiled Shikamaru tried to sit up, "No get some rest, your safe here its hidden, I have to leave before getting caught." Shikamaru nodded clearly he couldn't think of a better plan. Kiba slipped outside and fixed the entrance, it looked like any other dune.

Kiba took off towards the Konaha border, even if he knew he'd get caught he could at least try.

He sensed Kankuro his scent on the air, long before he was even close to the border, he'd be caught in half an hour. Kiba sighed and continued on speeding up though his rib protested. When he sensed Kankuro near, he turned around and got into battle stance, still his only weapon being a kunai.

"Kankuro." Kiba nodded eying him wearily. "Kiba." Kiba smirked "Going to let me go? Or try and beat me?" Kiba growled fiercely, and Kankuro smirked two puppets summoned, the jar, and the spears, that was Kiba's nickname for them, he used them on the twins. "I still don't think your a bad guy, even though you kill me, I know you're just loyal to your brother." Kiba smiled sadly and attacked spinning towards Kankuro.

It was easily dodged, a short battle, Kankuro was far superior to the guards, who weren't even aware of  
Kiba when he'd killed them, Kankuro knew his moves, he'd seen his battle with the rogues, he was much more powerful with Akamaru. Though his speed was his advantage.

Kankuro had him in the jar in ten minutes, it was rather cramped. Kiba sighed not looking forward to the swords. He closed his eyes. "Have a great life Aka." he thought but after a few minutes, no swords came in.

Kiba did something stupid, peered through a hole, and saw the puppet walking calmly after Kankuro. Kiba kicked at the insides of the puppet trying to force his way out. Of course they were enhanced, Kiba sighed great going right back to where he was. "Well at least Shikamaru is going to get the information out." Kiba thought growling.

A/N sorry my kitten died, so I didn't update when I planned I did the next day because I'm trying to distract myself... I miss him already... R.I.P. Jackson... Loved ya little guy...


	3. Kiba's pain

A/N sorry guys I got swamped with good ol fashioned school as its my Senior year is crazy! No excuses though, I'm working on a ded. Fic as well, but I'll update this first cause I'm a horrid person, and does anyone want a Rizzles or a MorganxReid? (Criminal minds) If you don't know what a Rizzles is no worries!

Previously:

_ Kankuro had him in the jar in ten minutes, it was rather cramped. Kiba sighed not looking forward to the swords. He closed his eyes. "Have a great life Aka." he thought but after a few minutes, no swords came in._

_ Kiba did something stupid, peered through a hole, and saw the puppet walking calmly after Kankuro. he kicked at the insides of the puppet trying to force his way out. Of course they were enhanced, Kiba sighed great going right back to where he was. "Well at least Shikamaru is going to get the information out." Kiba thought growling._

Kankuro looked rather pleased walking through the town to all the cheers, personally Kiba thought he just looked haughty defeating a weakened ninja. The fact that he had lasted 10 minutes against the healthy ninja said something. Arriving back in his favorite room, Kiba rolled his eyes as he was unceremoniously dumped out of the jar. "Kill me already." he growled tired of the stinking chains, and yet they seemed shocked he struggled against them to keep away from the said chains. "Gaara does not wish you dead, yet." Kankuro snarled. Clearly Kiba was hitting a nerve with his little antics, "Where is Shikamaru?" Kiba knew Shikamaru's best bet was if he was 'dead', "Dead, I burned his body with a jutsu so you won't be getting information out of him." his growl and moist eyes backed up his claim. Acting, a great thing to know for any ninja. "We shall see about that." Kankuro growled eying Kiba with suspicion, "He wouldn't have had to die if you would have let us free, your damn chains killed him." Kiba hissed.

The sand dissolved at the entrance and all eyes shifted, the Kazekage walking in calmly his eyes though were blazing displaying his true emotion. Kiba mentally sighed here came his death, he would have rather died by Kankuro's hand because Gaara was sure to make it long and painful. Awell he was a ninja he could manage. No matter what they did he would never give up Konaha. Kankuro stepped to the side sighing so softly if Kiba didn't have such amazing hearing he wouldn't have heard it. "Hum." Kiba thought wondering if the whole village of the Sand was willing to die because they were loyal to Gaara. He would do the same if Naruto was Hokage it was a respect thing. "Great sympathizing with the enemy." he thought mentally chastising himself. "O look its the boy with sand." he snapped hiding the fear he had. He sure as hell didn't want to die so his best bet was to play off the he dies then Konaha will attack, but they won't know he's gone for six months as he was on a mission, at least that's what they will think as they didn't know about Shikamaru being alive.

Gaara smirked waving to Kankuro who left reluctantly. "You and I shall have some fun." Kiba raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I'd enjoy your idea of fun." Gaara smirked and his sand surrounded Kiba, forcing the ninja to close his eyes or risk losing them. In seconds he was unchained and the sand was tossing him around like a rag doll hitting the previously soft walls like a sack of bricks. Kiba's air left him, but before he could catch his breath Gaara did the same thing into the other wall. Kiba was seeing stars and couldn't even whimper in pain as he couldn't get air into his lungs. "He planning on suffocating me painfully? Gosh I've heard kids think of better." Gaara continued his 'fun." Kiba was seconds away from blissful darkness when Gaara unceremoniously dropped him onto the floor coughing as his body received much needed air. His limbs were trembling from lack of air, and what he was sure was more than a few broken bones.

"Of course can't kill me fast, crap that hurt." he growled softly attempting to stand up and receiving a kick for his efforts right into his battered lungs. Wincing he rolled away from the foot panting. "So having fun yet?" Gaara asked so sweetly Kiba had to look at him, his eyes were insane, wide open and ready to murder. Sand again dragged him to Gaara. "Yes, its so exciting I'd do this every day if I could." Kiba growled panting he was turning black and blue, and now he could feel one broken rib maybe two. "You know I've seen genin torture better, I expected a little more from a Kazekage." Kiba laughed but it swiftly turned into a whimper as the sand compressed on his wounded chest.

"O dog you haven't even begun to feel pain." Gaara smirked and the sand tore at his clothing bursting through his arms going right through the bones. Kiba whimpered fighting back tears of pain as several pieces stabbed through non lethal points on his body. Gaara dropped him and he almost sighed in relief until he saw a cloud of sand fly towards him, his feeble attempt to roll out of the way failing. He couldn't hold back a scream as the sand tore at his flesh breaking through bones and little blood vessels. When the sand returned to Gaara it was stained blood red and Kiba was bleeding all over whimpering. "No smart ass comment dog?" Kiba growled wincing in pain as he did so. He had to admit Gaara had good control several pieces of sand barely missed his heart maybe 1 cm or less from it, he was making sure it wouldn't kill Kiba which meant lots of fun.

Sand surrounded him again and he was almost bored as it flung him around the room, wincing and growling in pain. Gaara just watched with a silly little smirk on his face, Kiba noted that his blood was leaving nice little streaks on the sand walls Gaara was using him to paint the walls, great not only was he a captured ninja, he was a paintbrush. Again right before he passed out Gaara dropped him on the ground. Kiba coughed blood coming out, great broken rib, punctured lung. "Kankuro." Gaara growled. Kankuro was inside in a second standing next to Gaara. "Yes Gaara?" Gaara was frowning at Kiba, "He doesn't scream like Shikamaru, he bores me, I want you to torture him, make him scream until I tell you to kill him." Kankuro glanced at Kiba then at Gaara, "yes Gaara." Gaara leaned against the side observing, Kankuro slowly and calmly approached Kiba.

"Great another idiotic Sand ninja, how I tremble." Kiba coughed knowing he was all bark and no bite at the moment after all he couldn't even move. Not that that stopped him from attempting to roll away from Kankuro's form. Kankuro grabbed him by the neck shaking him fiercely earning himself a glare and a whimper, but Kiba wasn't about to scream especially if he knew he'd survive longer if he didn't. Kankuro threw him fiercely against the wall, Kiba hit with his back sliding down growling fiercely. "We Konaha ninja are tougher than that." he said smirking. Kankuro was frowning angrily, clearly Kiba's taunts were having a little effect especially with Gaara watching. Kankuro flew his strings out with only one hand, treating Kiba like a puppet. Kiba was soon hanging from his hole filled hands wincing as his weight pulled at the wounds making them bleed more he bit back a whimper. Kankuro pulled out some kunai and slowly began stabbing Kiba in random places, receiving grunts and whimpers, but no matter how deep he dug or how he slashed Kiba bit hard on his lip not screaming.

"Kankuro." Gaara warned and Kankuro sighed his eyes going from one who was resigned to doing it to a whole other look. "Great Gaara's lap dog has finally come out." Kiba said groaning mentally, his whole body hurt he felt like he was bleeding out and his whole body was on fire. Kiba knew it had been hours since they had started, he'd be dead by the time Konaha launched an attack. Kiba looked into Kankuro's eyes and knew that Kankuro had given up being nice, he was loyal to Gaara and all of his little battles Kiba had instilled were settled, he was willing to die for the man. "Gosh I never thought loyalty would be such a pain in my neck... or rather my whole body." Kiba thought growling at the look.

Kankuro smirked evilly it was like a different person gosh what doubts could do to a man... "This is going to hurt." Gaara smirked and Kankuro looked Kiba up and down, "Crap..." it just dawned on Kiba he was unclothed after all of the sand, he hadn't been paying attention, but now he knew exactly what the two were planning. "O no no no no." Kiba said eyes wide, he struggled weakly against the bindings. "No no no." He growled eyes ablaze. "Sorry Kiba." Kiba heard Kankuro utter, his eyes returning to normal for a second, before they were back to the sinister look. "Great he says sorry and expects me to be ok?" Kiba growled fiercely struggling harder against the bindings. "NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME!" he snarled and Kankuro flicked his finger Kiba was on the ground face into it Gaara's sand adding a little pressure.

Kiba struggled but to no avail Gaara locked his arms and legs into the sand floor only thing above the sand was his body and head, arms down to his elbows and legs down to his knees. "Please Kankuro, don't do this." Kiba said voice panicked as he struggled against the sand Kankuro slowly striping just in the line of sight. Gaara was smirking wickedly looking down at him. Kiba struggled head thrashing he had to get free, but his limbs seemed to not want to listen, he had no energy, most of his blood was decorating the chamber.

Kankuro was undressing slowly watching Kiba wear out his energy trying to escape, Kiba wouldn't let anyone touch him, no no and another no. Kankuro soon stood in all of his glory and Kiba almost threw up as Gaara eyes Kankuro up and down hungrily. "Eeewww you two are fuck buddies? That is sick..." he snarled eyes wide with fear. Kankuro kicked Kiba who couldn't even shift to lessen the force. "Shut up." Kankuro snarled eyes blazing. "Great now I won't be able to get him not to do this... They can't do this, no I won't let him." Kiba growled struggling against the sand as Kankuro walked behind Kiba, "NO." Kiba growled, "Touch me and I will kill you." Gaara laughed at his threat, "What can you do dog?" Kankuro smirked leaning up and licking Kiba's neck sending shivers of fear through the dog ninja. "Please don't." Kiba begged eyes wide. No one responded instead he felt a sudden force stab through his body he screamed his body not even prepared to have such a big foreign object enter. He felt as if he was being split in half. Before he knew it Gaara was behind Kankuro and stabbing into Kankuro.

Kiba whimpered as both men dragged their hands down scratching Kiba's wounds open and gripping him as they slammed into him in a pattern. Kiba could not hold in a scream it hurt so much. Every time they left he would almost sigh until they slammed harder and harder into him.

A/N O.o what will happen is that all? Mehbe... Mehbee not! I must work on a ded fic for someones birthday Sunday so I'll leave it here, I will try to update before November. Tell me if you think I should fix it I was doing this as I worked on Math. R & R please! Also I'm looking for a beta person! Pleasness!


End file.
